Shadow Bros
by Gazminika the Black Armanian
Summary: This is just out of boredom. Read at your own risk.
1. Intro

-Author speaking-

So... this is it... I've officially decided to go low enough to write on a Tablet and not a computer. Well if you got this far into this then nice, your actually interested. Let me give you guys a nice rundown of the story. Every body's favorite antihero "Shadow the Hedgehog" is about to meet someone that could change his life and the way he thinks about it. I would like to say (before I forget) that Shadow the Hedgehog and the rest of the Sonic team belong to their respective owners. Besides, I have my own OC's and will use them in any way I want. The cannon I will use is in my own universe and not official (unless you want it that way). Now let's get started.

-Shadow's mind-

*Sigh. I don't need to say this but I will. For those who don't know, my name is Shadow the Hedgehog. You know, that "hybrid angst filled hedgehog" every one knows and for some reason loves? If you don't get it look me up. Other than that, I'm about to go and endure another adventure where I'll be stuck with people who I find useless and annoying...well...not this one. This was different from the others. It all started with one secret being told...


	2. Chapter 1- Secrets Revealed

-Authors note to the others-

If you guys like the crap that spewed out of my brain and have any ideas you would like to share, PM me or leave some sort of "review" (I find it more like comments than anything else) and I'll see what I can do.

-Back to Shadow-

Today is June 13th, 2067 (like I said, my universe) and it was nothing special. The weather was hot and humid, rain in the afternoons, and my birthday was around the corner. If you guys know me, I hate celebrating. I prefer to be by myself and not get bothered...but not this time. What you, the audience, don't know is that I've been hearing rumors about my past lately. The whole Maria thing is a lie and was programmed into my brain and that somewhere in the ARK, I have a relative from my "past" life. I never believed such things but it's now starting to catch my curiosity. I went to Prower's (Tails') lab and asked him if we could fly up there with a team. Without a problem he was okay with it. Several days later (it's now June 16th) we gathered some people and loaded them up with gear, armor, and a gun. These people were coming with me and are highly expendable to me. Sonic, Knuckles, Prower, and Rouge (don't worry, she will be used for something other than a sex object). We suited up and went to our destination. Once we reached it, we stepped off into a dark and dusty place. You can tell this is the docking station due to other pods that were left here by the workers. Once we turned on the power we were in business. We found a map and marked where we needed to go. All of is started walking out of the Terminal and into the main hallway. It was huge with large glass windows for a ceiling, blast doors instead of standard mechanical sliding doors (like in Doom), and littered with decomposed bodies. You can tell it's been a while due to must of them being a skeleton and others barely having anything else on them. We walked through trying not to trip or trigger and security systems. We're at one of the main service elevators and thank god it worked. Once the lift was here, we boarded and rode to the designated floor. We stopped at the 10th floor and got off quickly. There were about three door in front of us. "Data Center", "Test Chambers", and "Subject Files". Prower and Sonic started with the "Data Center", Knuckles and Rouge went to the "Subject Files", and I went to the "Test Chambers". I entered into a large white room to see equipment and beds/tables scattered every where. As I scavenged through to find some info, I stumbled onto a cryogenic tube. I wiped my hand across it and saw another being inside. I decided to leave and get someone to help me haul this to the ship. I left the room to go and find Knuckles and Rouge. I walked through the door and saw Rouge reading a document from a file that was recently opened.

"So, mind telling me what you have there?" I asked with curiosity. "Shadow, theseare untold secrets about you that "I" never knew about you. Your middle name is Montana, you were ment to be 7 feet tall, and you have other relatives. That and well, the whole rumor back at home, well...it's...true..." She said, trYing not to upset me. "Let me see this." I snatched the paper out of her hand. "Where the hell do you see that?" I asked with haste. She pointed to it and I read it aloud.

-Document-

...Project Shadow will be equipped with a memory cap loaded with a memory file that will activate before he wakes up to give him the allusion that whatever we programmed into the chip will show up in his head. We will load a memory unit showing that he was once friends with a girl we will call "Maria" and let the rest generate on its own. But we know that in the end, she's supposed to get killed and leave the Project with emotions that we may have never seen out of him. This may be essential to know how we can program the rest of the drones and how they need to act within certain situations... (the rest is either burned or illegible).

-Back to Shadow and Rouge-

"Shadow, are you okay?" She asked, noticing that I have a depressed look in my face. "Yeah..." I answered slowly. "I'm just a little disappointed, that's all." We both stood there in silence for a few seconds. "Rouge, do me a favor and get the others. There's somthing in the "Test Chamber's" that we need to carry out, okay?" I asked to see if she understood.

-Few minutes later-

We were all gathered around the cryogenic tube. With all of our might, we picked it up (barely) and attempted to bring it back. Within two long hours we finally did. No one questioned why I wanted this out of here and neither did I. We just returned home and set this in the lab, ready to let him or her out.


	3. Chapter 2- Relations?

-Shadow's mind-

We are almost ready to release the person from their frozen slumber and put him/her back into the free world. We needed a few things before he/she can be releases. A sanitized bed (plastic wrapped is preferred), heart monitors, water, and smelling salts. Once we gathered the items, Prower took some cables from the tube and hooked them up into his computer. He now has control of the chamber and what happens to it. As he starts typing the cryogenic chamber begins to open, releasing a thick, cold cloud which filled the floor. Once it was fully open we started touching him to find a pulse. We put him in the bed and patched the heart beat sensors to see if it can find a pulse and thank god it did. Every one was looking at the person. From instinct (and looks) ot was a male, tall, extremely thin, and looks like me.

"Shadow, do you know this person?" Miles asked (Shadow in my universe never calls him Tails). "No. I don't know what makes you say that. I admit we look very similar but, he could be a failed experiment that they may have used later." I answered back.

Amy (she was here the whole time) grabbed the salts and wafted it under his nose. Nothing... nothing happed. He's still asleep. As long as he's breathing, non of us have to worry. "Prower." I called. "What is ot Shadow?" He asked back. "Do me a favor and try to get a identification for him, DNA scans, whatever, just get a profile." I demanded. Prower did so and got a full profile of everything we need to know about him.

His name is "Gazminika Scorpio Dremond". His physical age is 14 and his mental is 38, hight is 5 feet 4 inches and he looks to similar to me... that's odd. But maybe, we can find me information when he wakes up.

"Uuhg..." The body slowly rose with his eyes barely open. "Oh damn...where am I?" He asked. Sonic came up to him and told him where he is. Hopefully he doesn't like him as much as everyone else. That would definitely piss me off.

-Gazminika's mind-

I woke up from my deep slumber to see a different color than what I saw before I went asleep. Is I sat up I saw many figures that vary different colors and shapes. I asked where I was. The blue figure came up to me and said that I was "inside a lab on a planet called Earth". Earth... I remember that name. One of the few planets with life. As my vision started to clear, I got a better look at the people in my presence. There was a pink, yellowish-orange, blue, red, and black/red person. One of them seemed familliar. I got up from the bed I sat in and tried to get a better look at them. It was hard since I was taller than them but I could get used to it.

-Shadow's mind-

He got up out of his bed and started to stare at us. "Hey guys you won't believe this!" Prower said with disbelief. "Shadow..." He started while pointing at Gazminika. "He's related to you, it says right here." He told me, pointing at the place where it said that. "Wait... Shadow..." Gazminika said. I stared at him praying that he's mistaking me for someone else.

-Back to Gazminika-

I heard the name "Shadow" which caught my attention. I looked at the black and red one. "Slavinskia (don't ask), is that you? Holy shit... what happened to you?" I asked. I went up to him and slowly bent down. He is staring at me like I'm a mad man. "It is. It's good to see you bro!" I said, trying to get him to shake my hand.

(Authors note)

Hey guys, if your enjoying this let me know and leave a review/comment. If you have any suggestions or ideas, private message me to let ,e know and we can talk about it.


	4. Chapter 3- The Past

(Authors note)

Pardon all the misspelled words. I am using a Tablet to type this out and it's hard to do it when your screen is 6x4. It just hurts... so yeah. Pardon the spelling and errors and we should be good.

-Shadow's mind-

I don't know what's wrong with this guy. Maybe he's thinking of someone else. That and his facial scars are kinda bothering me, like he was a murderer before this. "You honestly don't remember me do you?" He asked. I shook my head side to side hoping he'll leave me alone. He went to the tube he was released from and opened a metal drawer. He pulled out three cardboard boxes, a wooden box that looked like a chest, and some clothing. He took a picture out of one of the boxes and gave it to me. "This is you and me back home. Your Black Armanian like me." He said.

-Gazminika's mind-

"Cmon, you have to remember this." I said while pointing to the other person on the picture. "Hey quick question?" The red being said (he doesn't know them except shadow, and he knows him as "Slav" or "Slavinskia"). "Yes, what is your question?" I said giving him my attention. "What's an "Armanian?" He asked me, looking scared like I'm about to shank him. "Black Armanians are descendants of the Black Aliens. We were the 3 percent of them who wanted to live in peace instead of living a life of war and fear." I answered, hoping that helped. He nodded his head and I turned my attention back to my brother. "You don't believe me, do you?" I asked him. "No, I dont." He answered back.

-Shadow's mind-

I looked at the picture a little longer and started to see some of my features. The hair, body type, and looks. It started to get me but I'm not fully buying it just yet. He went back to the box and pulled out a USB device. He plugged it in to the computer and opened it. "Pick one." He said. I opened a file that looked like a profile. Name, Slavinskia "Shadow" Dremond. Age of 15 and mental of 33. Hight of 5 feet 8 inches, so on and so forth. I didn't believe that all of this is real. I looked back at Gazminika and then to the computer. I started to scratch the back of my head then I remembered about the memory cap that was in my head. "I may remember you but there's somthing that is making me forget." I said, trying to see if I can make him ask. "Let me guess, memory cap?" He asked. I looked at him with an odd look. "I know this because I was the one who was forced to put it in. It was either that or I get shot and they scramble your brains while your skull was popped open." He said. I asked if there was a way to get it out. He pulled out a metal tube. "Just stick this in your ear and push the button. Once you hear a beep, pull it out." I hesitated and put it in. All I heard were consistent bussing noises until it beeped. I struggled to pull it out and Sonic came to help. There was a mechanical bug, and it was squirming around. "You remember me now?" He asked. I replied saying that I did.

-Gazminika's mind-

I'm happy that he finally remembers me. I went and grabbed a box. I gave it to him. "What is this?" He asked. He opened it to get some clothing and jewelry. Now he can be who he used to be. This is going to be fun and I know this by fact. Now I need to know the others.


	5. Chapter 4- Simple Introductions

-Gazminika's mind-

Slavic put the clothes back into the box. "I'll try those on later." He said. I nodded my head. "Hey, if you don't mind, would you like to introduce me to your friends?" I asked, trying to not be bothersome. He started from the left. The blue one was first. "This..." He started, putting a finger on top of his head. "This little ass is Sonic. He's the one that may annoy you more than me. Pray to God that doesn't happen." Sonic (damn he has an odd name) stood there and stared at me with a big smile. Not going to lie, it's a little creepey. Slavic moved to another person. She was short, pink, and had a dress that shined like it's made leather. "This is Amelia Rose, or Amy for short. Around here she's the head medic. Whenever you get hurt or sick, go to her. When you need surgery, well... I'll talk about that when it happens." Up next in line was a large red male. Looks like he could lift a structure without trouble. "This one is Knuckles. We don't know his real name so that's what he wants to go by. He does the heavy lifting. Wish he could do the same with books but every one knows that will never happen." The line goes on and on. "Miles Prower", who goes by "Tails", is an engineer. "Rouge" a thief. ""Vanilla" and her daughter "cream". The mother does the cooking and cleaning and the offspring helps with the medical work. All of these people in a space like this? Damn, I'm surprised that they're this organized.

"Gaz, your going to stay in an apartment with me and Rouge." He said while grabbing some of my things. "Cmon, I only have so much patients for one person." He said, trying to motivate me.

We all hopped into a vehicle after all of my things were put into the back. I was sitting in the back. To my right there was another seat and something that looked like a chain gun in the middle. "So if I may ask, where are we going?" I asked, hoping to get an answer that I can find decent. The bat looked back at me then back to the front the let out a small giggle. "Shadow will tell you." She said. Slavinskia was adjusting these small mirrors. "Where goin home, a.k.a a military base. Don't worry, I won't let the boys harass ya." He said, ending with a light chuckle. We drove off and started to get to the designated place. "So, do you go by anything else or is it just Gazminika?" Rouge asked me. "Either Gaz, Gazzy, or Minika. Take your pick." I answered.

I looked out the window to see an amazing veiw. The buildings in the distance were starting to light up and the sun was setting. All I'm thinking about at this point is what the home will look like. Only way to find out is just to get there. Hmm... Wonder what shadow ment by "the boys".

(Authors note)

Well, I'm not dead so that's good. Not like you guys cared but okay. If you readers have any questions or ideas, leave a comment or private message me and I'll get to you as soon as I can. Other than that, I hope you guys are having a good day and enjoying yourselves.


	6. Chapter 5- This is home?

-Shadow's mind-

The three of us just got past the gate into the base. I looked in the rear view mirror to see Gaz looking out the window. He's a little more relaxed than I thought he would be but, this was usually him. No matter what, he would be that one kid that would sit back and let's things fall apart. Couldn't blame him though. His voice is deeper than mine and that makes it harder to here. He pulled up the the house and got out. "So Gaz, what do you think?" I asked. He was looking around him with amazment. I understand how he feels. He has no idea where he is and all of this is happening too. I went up to him and shook his shoulder. He snapped to me wondering what I was doing. I asked him again.

-Gazminika's mind-

"Oh! Um... well I really can't say until I actually had a look inside." I said. I retrieved my things from the back and went up to the door. The bat was trying to find the right keys to get inside. Slav ended up helping by using his set of keys. I walked into the house. It was very nice. The floors had a soft carpet, the furniture was leather and had an old antique look to it. On my left was a large television with and entertainment center under it with multiple black boxes, and a door that lead somewhere. On my right was everything else. The furniture, so e pictures in a display cabinet, a doorway that lead to a kitchen, and a hallway that would take you to the bedrooms. "Pardon the whitewalls, we need to repaint the place and some people are coming to do so. Ah, damn..." He said, putting a hand on his forehead. He turned to me with a fake smile. "I'm sorry, since we weren't expecting another person to live here, you don't have a bed to sleep in." He started to sit down on one of the couches. "Well, he can sleep in the bed with me." The white one said. Slavic agreed and so did I. Before that he walked me into and empty room with only a desk in it. "This will be your room." He said. Slav walked to another room and closed his door. "Good night then." Rouge said. I walked outside to take in the scenery that I was in. Rouge followed me. A few more vehicles passed by. Two trucks and a large one that I couldn't even name. "Looks like they finally got the BTR's fixed." She said. Rouge threw an arm over me and started rubbing it. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it. Cmon, we need to wake up early tomorrow." I followed her into her room. It was also white. The bed was a mix of purple and dark pink. Ms was everything else. She turned off the lights and told me to get in. I stripped down into my boxers and got under the blankets.

-2 hours later-

How in the Holy name of hell do these guys sleep?! There are sounds of engines roaring, gunshots, and sirens blaring. I can't sleep like this. I sat up. Rouge turned over and gave me ear muffs. I put them off and layer down. So this is going to be my new home? This better be worth waking up to. Within minutes I was out.

-hours later-

I woke up at about 8 in the morning. The bat was gone and the room had some clothing scattered around. I got up and left to the living room. On the television there was a orange sticky note.

-The note-

Gaz, we're at work. We should be home around 2. There's somthing in the microwave for you to eat. Help yourself to whatever you want in the fridge and clean after yourself. If you want to walk around the base, the keys are on the table near the door and there is an ID. This will tell them that your under my name.

-Back to Gazminika-

I put down the note and went to the microwave. There was a plate with bacon, eggs, and a couple pancakes on them. Slavinskia's name was written all over them. Thank the Lord's that's he's a good cook. After I ate, I took the keys and went out around to see the complex. "At least he was nice enough to leave a map." I said to myself.


	7. Chapter 6- Self Defense

-Gazminika's mind-

Okay, I'm regreting coming outside. The sun slapped me like it's a nun with a ruler. In the distance there were heat waves rising off the buildings. I started to walk off the porch and down the of the houses looked the same and I can tell that I'm going to get lost. I opened the map the fund that it was marked. There was a red circle that marked the house. There were other lines that were labeled. "McDonald's", "Red's Clothing", ect. . There were borders around certain places. With the common knowledge that I have, I guessing that I can't go to them. I started to stray away from the houses and walked to town. The roads from the neighborhood, town, and service buildings were long. As I was walking, I would see men working in the other side of the barbed wire. Some of them stared at me and the rest did nothing. Once I made it I was dazed. I looked around wondering were I was going to start. I walked in a random direction and went with it. As I continued walking, I kept seeing more combat vehicles and armed men. I took a glance behind me and saw a few training me. To lose them, I turned into an alley, hoping that they would leave me alone. Once I hit a dead end deep into the alley, I turned to see three people. All of them were carrying rifles and had a huge smile on their faces.

"And what do we have here?" One of them said. "Is it me or does he look like the project?" Another said. I looked at them confused. "I doesn't matter, just take him. It gives us something to do."

One came up and grabbed my shoulder. I shoved his arm away and got into a combat stance. "Don't touch me or you'll be sorry." I said with a threatening voice. One plulled out a knife and slashed me across the face. I put my hands on it I pain. Blood was rushin out faster than I thought. "Do it again, I fucking dare you!" I yelled at them. He guy holding the knife swung at me again . I dodged and reversed it. Sending his blade into his stomach. Once he hit the ground I was tackled. I fought off the ground. The last man pulled out his side arm and shot me in the leg. I ended up hitting the ground and blacking out.

I woke up in a white room with another chair, a metal table, and a mirror. I looked down to find out that I'm tied up and had a needle in my arm. This needle lead to a bag of liquid. Who kowns what it's for. A hidden door opened and three people walked in. A human, Shadow, and Rouge. Oh god...

-Shadow's mind-

I walked into the white room to find Gazminika tied to a wooden chair. He looks out of it but I k own he's stable. "Okay, not even a week and you did something... what happened?" I asked him with a disappointing tone. "I swear, it was self defence. They attacked me first!" Gaz said, panicking. "Listen son, three of my men were on patrol and saw you commit a crime. One of them was injured because of you and the other two tried to detain you. You obviously resisted so they used force." The Officer explained. He looked down. Then it came to me that he put a camera into his head. "Hold on, I think I have some proof." I said, before he talked. I walked up to him and flipped a pocket knife.

-Gazminika's head-

Slavic approached me with a knife. I panicked a little then he grabbed my head. He made a little cut in the space between my jaw and neck. Once he did he pushed. I letc out a yelp. He took out a USB drive and put it into his phone. After 5 minutes they untied me. "I don't want to see you back in here." The human said.

We arrived back home. I went to the bathroom to look at myself. This is the first time in a long time. I saw an Armanian hedgehog hybrid. He had light sea-green eyes and a larger bandage across his face. Skin was tanned like his brother, and had mossy green streaks instead of red.

"At least I still look somewhat the same." I said to myself. After I checked myself, I fled into Rouge's room and went to sleep. Hopefully I get my bed tommarow. I can't stand sleeping on a hard bed.


	8. Chapter 7- Gazminika the Jarhead

-Shadow's mind-

Gazminika has been here for two weeks know. We finally got his room set up with everything he needs. The walls are painted as the same colors as his streaks and has a black bed in the center. The bed was soft enough that you'll sink a foot into it within seconds, but since he's light weight, he floats on the top. Today I feel like taking him to the Junior Recruitent Center just down the street. This will give him somthing to do, and helps with the income. It's 9 in the morning and I called the Commander telling him I'm not coming into work and why. A few minutes later I hung up the phone with my right ear ringing from the boss yelling at me and went Gazminika's bedroom. He was uncovered and was spread across the bed wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. I grabbed his shoulder and started to lightly shake it. "Gaz...Gazzy...GAZMINIKA...!" I yelled. He grabbed his blankets and put it over him. This was typicall of him but I knew one way to get him up. I uncovered his ear and light pulled it up. "I'm going to give you to the count of three..."I whispered into his ear. "Fuck off..." He retoted. Instantly I just blew into his ear as hard as I can and he shot up.

-Gazminika's mind-

I was rudely awoken from my older brother. "Get up your getting a job. Put somthing on and let's go." He said. I could barely understand him but I knew what he was saying. I went to my closet and grabbed a pair of black sweat pants, a white tee, and a hoodie that had a rastafari blend on it (the hoodie from bottom to to was green faded to yellow faded to red). I walked to the living room to see Slavinskia sitting, obviously waiting for me. On the way I started to brush my hair to seem somewhat presentable. We arrived to a large grey brick building that said "Junior Recruitent Center" in big red letters on it. "Uuhh... the hell are we doing here?" I asked Slavic. "You going to get a job. Since I'm in the real thing I don't need to go here but you do since your under the age of 18." He answered, walking to the door. As we entered the first thing that hit me was the smell. The room had a scent between old paper and old people with a hint of strawberry. Slav went up to a person that was on the other side of a window. "I'm here to recruit my younger brother." Oh shit, this is happening again. This is going to be bad.

About a few hours later, after the physical conditioning and book test, we finally got the results back saying that I'm in. My training will start tommarow and he told us where I need to go. He also said that he'll give the drill instructor a note saying that I'm coming in during the middle of the program.

-The next day-

I woke up to find a camouflage suit at the end of my bed. I realized what I was dong and I threw it on. Slavinskia was ready. I quickly tied my so called "hair", even though they were quills, up with a rubber band. We went to the designated location and Slav dropped me off. I went through the gates and instantly my name was called. "GAZMINIKA DREMOND!" I jumped after hearing a raspy male voice. I turned to find a man signaling me to go into a building. Once I walked in there were kids every where. All of the wearing the same clothes as me but they had their heads shaved down. This is going to be like hell and I know it. I walked in to see many kids lined up in a row. The instructor guided me to the front.

"Listen up you scumbags. We have some fresh meat here that will be joining our group for the rest of the course. This here is a "Black Alien". These are what we will be going against." He said, gripping harder to my arms. "His name is Gazminika and I want you little specks of dirt to treat him like family, no matter the origin. But first..." He started staring at me. "Let's see if you know how to fight...: He said, laughing a little.


End file.
